


Coffee for Hubert

by 0o_LilacRose_o0



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coffee, Ferdibert Secret Santa (Fire Emblem), Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Holidays, M/M, im sorry it took so long, mentions of tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_LilacRose_o0/pseuds/0o_LilacRose_o0
Summary: It was a well-known fact that Hubert von Vestra practically lived on coffee. While the rest of the strike force began to drink hot chocolate to warm up after the coldness of their armor in the icy winter, Hubert would still choose coffee even if it was lukewarm.Therefore, it wasn't a surprise that many of his friends wanted to buy him coffee for the holidays. Ferdinand, however, firmly wished to be the only one buying coffee for his fianceFerdibert secret santa present for Giovanni (@ghcorgi on twitter)! The prompt was Hubert + coffee. Enjoy!
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Coffee for Hubert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghcorvidae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghcorvidae/gifts).



It was a well-known fact that Hubert von Vestra practically lived on coffee. While the rest of the strike force began to drink hot chocolate to warm up after the coldness of their armor in the icy winter, Hubert would still choose coffee even if it was lukewarm.  
Therefore, it wasn't a surprise that many of his friends wanted to buy him coffee for the holidays. Ferdinand, however, firmly wished to be the only one buying coffee for his fiance. 

So, logically, he had to ask around in order to make sure nobody else was doing the same.

Walking into the greenhouse, he could see Bernadetta and Petra off to the side, examining some of the plants in the area dedicated to Brigidan greenery. He walked over, making sure to not get too close to what, knowing Bernie, was likely a highly carnivorous group of plants. Before he spoke, though, Petra noticed him:

"Ferdinand! It is great to be seeing you! I have been teaching Bernie with the knowledge of Brigidan plants!" She gave a soft smile to Bernadetta, who looked away from the plants long enough to give a nod in greeting. "What brings you here?"

"Hello! Actually, I was looking for you two."Ferdinand looked between them, realizing what he had walked into. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting a date. I just have something to ask of you both"

"It is being no problem." Petra smiled, turning to face Ferdinand. "Please, continue with the asking"

"What are you two getting Hubert for the holidays?" Ferdinand asked, considering sitting down to talk face to face before remembering the carnivorous nature of the plants. "Because, my apologies, but I would like if neither of you gets him coffee, as it is what I am planning on."

Bernie spoke up suddenly, looking as nervous as usual. "Well... I already made him a mug cozy... if that's not okay though, I'll make him something else!"

"That sounds lovely and different, Bernie, and, regardless, I would never expect you to make something new in just over a week simply for my wish to be the only one getting a specific gift. Besides, I'm certain he will love it." Ferdinand gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

"Thank you!" Bernie squeaked, then turned back to the plants, beginning to examine them again.

"Well, I was going to be getting him the coffee," Petra interjects, "but it is being sweet that you would be wanting to, and I am certain of you getting him a better one. However, I am wondering what else I could be getting him as a present now..."

"Thank you, Petra. And, do you think that there is enough time to order a book from Brigid?" Ferdinand inquired, trying to help. 

"That is giving me an idea! We are having this book on Brigid about past assassination attempts, and I am thinking he would be liking the knowledge from it greatly!" Petra seemed excited about the idea.

"That sounds perfect. Thank you for understanding, as well" Ferdinand thanked her.

"It is no problem. Now, would you like to be learning of Brigidan carnivorous plants as well?"

Ferdinand quickly excused himself, walking out of the greenhouse in search of others.

Walking into the dining hall next, Ferdinand saw Caspar and Linhardt sitting at a table and eating in what would be silence if not for Caspar's table manners. Caspar waved Ferdinand over, who sat down across from the two at the table. 

"Hey, Ferdinand! What's up?" Caspar smiled, continuing to shovel food into his mouth. "Why haven't you grabbed a plate yet?"

"I actually had to ask you two something..." Ferdinand looked briefly at Caspar, and seeing his table manners immediately looked at Linhardt instead.

"Shoot" Caspar swallowed his food down.

"What are you getting Hubert as a present?" Ferdinand responded. "Because I would like to ask that you please not get him coffee beans..."

Linhardt spoke up, "I was going to be getting him a history book anyways, but if you want to be the only one getting him a present, why not get him a unique one? You certainly know your fiance better than the rest of us."

Ferdinand didn't know how he felt about sharing the reasons in such a public place, and awkwardly responded: "It is... personal."

"I see then. Okay." Linhardt shrugged. 

"Oh. Okay." Caspar responded. "What should I get him then?"

"He likes board games." Ferdinand responded.

"Good. We're all settled." Linhardt nodded. "In that case, I'm going to sleep."

"Well, I guess I gotta bring him to our room now." Caspar shrugged, easily picking up Linhardt over a shoulder. "Bye!" 

Ferdinand responded with his own goodbye and then left quickly to find the three others who he needed to talk to.

While leaving the dining hall, a mostly dark-blue blur rushed up to Ferdinand, then stopping in front of him, saying: "Don't worry I didn't get Hubert coffee beans" and then running right back off towards the greenhouse. The professor was always confusing, but Ferdinand respected that they got straight to the point.

Knocking on Edelgard's door, Ferdinand hoped that his fiance wasn't inside at the moment. Luckily for him, when Edelgard opened the door, the only two people inside were her and Dorothea.

"Oh, Ferdinand, come in." Edelgard gestured him inside, then made he sit down on the bed next to Dorothea, pouring a new cup of tea for him.

"Hey, Ferdie." Dorothea smiled at him, holding her own cup of tea on her lap.

"Hello, Edelgard, Dorothea, I'm sorry to bother you." Ferdinand nodded to both of them respectively in greeting, graciously accepting the cup of tea from Edelgard. 

"What brings you here?" Edelgard inquired, taking her seat once again between Dorothea and Ferdinand.

"I have a... favor to ask of you both." Ferdinand paused."About the presents we will be exchanging this year." 

"What is it?" Edelgard questioned with a genuine smile.

"May I ask you both to not give Hubert coffee?" Ferdinand paused."It is... kind of a personal thing, but I would prefer to be the only one getting him coffee..."

"Why?" Dorothea wondered. "If you want to be giving your fiance a unique gift, why choose the most obvious one?"

"Well..." Should he tell her? Ferdinand took a few seconds to wonder while Dorothea continued.

"I mean, wouldn't it also be true that you would know more things to get him than anyone else?" Dorothea looked to the side briefly, then added on, saying: "Well, besides Edelgard, obviously."

Edelgard shook her head in slight disagreement "Thank you for saying so."

"Well... I could tell you some ideas of what to get him. It's just that... there is an... emotional reason behind why I got him coffee beans." Ferdinand wondered how he would be able to explain what happened simply.

"I can vouch for that" Edelgard explained. "Hubert told me about it. And don't worry, I won't be getting him coffee. I painted him a portrait."  
Edelgard had recently been greatly improving her art with the help of Bernie, so Ferdinand looked forward to seeing this portrait, even if it wasn't his present.

"I see... Well, I won't pry more." Dorothea shrugged. "What else would you suggest?"

"Well, he likes irony. So I suggest getting him a sarcastic mug." Ferdinand decided, "One of the ones in the market maybe. And, as thanks, I suppose I could tell you... Hubert and I got together by giving each other gifts. He got me tea and I got him coffee, and... I confessed."

"Aww, how sweet." Dorothea smiled. "Well then, I'll get him one of those mugs."

"Perhaps we could go shopping together." Suggested Edelgard. "I could help you find one he will love." 

"Thank you." Dorothea smiled. 

"On that note, I will bid you two farewell. Goodbye." Ferdinand left swiftly, finally ready to wrap and prepare his presents for the rest of the group.

Hubert had never gotten such a wide variety of good presents before. It was... almost overwhelming to see so much stuff that he actually enjoyed. The present exchange had happened in the room next to the conference room, where the group was now scattered all around. The girls had snuggled up together in the corner with their presents, and Linhardt had fallen asleep on Caspar (who was admiring his new presents) in another corner. If he was being honest, it was all rather cozy.

He took a sip from his coffee, which he had poured into his new mug, with the cozy from Bernadetta already on it. The presents from Linhardt, Caspar, and Petra were to his side, already begging for use, and the knife from Byleth was already hidden in his cloak. He just had two presents left to unwrap. 

Ferdinand smiled, unwrapping the present from Hubert, as Hubert began to unwrap the present from him. The smell told him before his eyes did, and he suddenly felt far better about his choice of a certain brand of tea imported from the east. Coffee beans, fresh and of the same kind as he had gotten from Ferdinand when they first got together. 

"Hubert is this...?" Ferdinand looked like he was on the verge of crying with happiness. Hubert, not knowing what to say, simply nodded. "I love you so much!" Ferdinand basically attacked Hubert with a hug.

"I... love you too." Hubert responded softly.

After a few seconds, Edelgard stood up and walked over, speaking up. "I don't want to interrupt, but I have one more present. For both of you." She handed them a wrapped portrait, the shape of the frame showing through the wrapping paper. Hubert carefully unwrapped it. 

It was a portrait of him, Ferdinand, and Edelgard. Her sitting on the throne, and the duo to her left and right, with a pair of their hands clasped together draped on top of the throne.Alongside it was a simple letter with only 3 words, but three words that meant so much to them. 

"A family portrait."


End file.
